krytosdndcampaignsettingfandomcom-20200214-history
Aldraeus Crane
Captain Crane was a Human Cleric and captain of the Basilisk. He is the leader of the Gunners. Appearance Crane is a human male with brown skin and wild brown hair with many grey streaks. He has many distinguishable battle scars along his face, one in particular cuts through the middle of his left eyebrow. He has mild maintained scruff that he frequently itches. His eyes are an Elyrian violet. Crane wears a navy scarf that flails in the wind, and a tan high-collared sleeveless coat that has various blood stains. He is often seen with his phoenix perched on his shoulder. Personality Crane has a reputation as a brave man and a drunk, as he loves fighting and always carries a bottle of Golden Kraken Rum, (his favourite brand.) In recent years, Crane has become a believer in Sarenrae as his crew was lost in a storm. His men were starving and some sick, and he prayed to the Gods which the lioness answered. The crew fell unconscious after a tidal wave struck their ship, but they were awoken by the warm rays of sunlight off the coast of the Kingsland. In Game Chapter 2 Crane was introduced in Gulltown, when the Misfits were searching for a ship to sail them to Naz'agal. Meme searched for whispers from the smallfolk and sailors and heard that Crane had taken control of the black market. He now rules the underbelly of the city and many pirates avoid Gulltown because of it. When the Misfits met him, he had Twig entangle them as he threatened to remove Sizzle's tongue for crossing him in the past. He turned out to be joking and let them go and got them all drinks. The party asked him for aid in their quest to defeat Ras Nsi to which he agreed, but only if they find his business partner Sendra. After the Misfits brought him an Orb of Scrying that was in Sendra's mage tower, they used it to track her down. He sailed the party as well as a portion of his crew to the wilds, and in exchange for 50 - 50 of the earnings, he joined the party with Twig. On the way to Omu, they discovered a caravan which contained about twenty prisoners, one of them being Sendra. The party ambushed the caravan which was protected by a group of kobolds. During the encounter, Sizzle cast a tidal wave which indirectly destroyed the caravan, killing countless civilians. They were then ambushed and taken prisoner inside the stockades beneath the city of Omu. He and Sendra freed themselves and began spying on the yuanti, and wanted the Misfits to earn the trust of the yuanti. After a month, the Misfits ventured below to confront Ras Nsi with the help of Crane and Sendra whom were hiding inside the pillars of the chamber. Once the defeat of Ras Nsi, Dendar possessed the unconscious body of Moira and began the real fight. After a long struggle, Dendar sent a disintegration ray into Meme, instantly killing him. After the fight, Crane plunged his sword into his chest which ignited both himself and the sword. Channeling the power of Sarenrae to bring the soul of Meme back. As their souls intertwined, Meme met Crane briefly before he departed into the afterlife. He told Meme that he would save the world and to take care of Twig for him, and that the Misfits now own his ship. With one last swig of his rum bottle, Crane walked into the afterlife with the guidance of Sarenrae.